


Married, Mother of Two

by DahliaDear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Internalized Misogyny, Misogyny, Multi, boderline abuse, borderline domestic violence, dubious, questionable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaDear/pseuds/DahliaDear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Mikoto knew from an early age she was expected to marry her cousin Fugaku. To have his children and carry the clan name as the family who would run it. She gave up her dreams of being a great shinobi to be the wife she was expected to be. She even thought it would be easy. She was wrong.</p><p>**Spoilers for chapter 590**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married, Mother of Two

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for chapter 590**
> 
> This is my first chapter! I've been running this fic through my mind for awhile and I finally have to give in. Mikoto is very important to me in that she was a supportive mother to her sons, but it absolutely kills me that she sat back and let Fugaku cause as much trouble as he did. As his wife, she should have been able to prevent a lot of the catastrophe that happened, but she didn't. I needed to know why, and I had a small idea, so I wanted to delve into her character and motivations.
> 
> Warning!!!! This fic is going to be a lot of emotional abuse!!! From her parents mostly, but definitely some manipulation from Fugaku himself. It's hard to define what's unhealthy when the relationship is based in a time (and a universe) where misogyny is so rampant (thanks for nothing, Kishi) so you'll have to decide for yourself what's borderline and what's not. Mikoto is going to internalize a lot of this abuse, and you'll see it reflected in her treatment of other people as well. I'm by no means excusing anyone, least of all the woman who probably could have talked her husband and/or son out of getting the entire clan killed... But I empathize really strongly with some of these characters, and I needed to make that connection with her.
> 
> Please, enjoy the short opening and let me know what you think! I already have an idea where it's going but I definitely need feedback.

“We already know... Itachi,” The dark-haired woman said. Her smooth voice belied the turmoil swirling through her at the sound of her son hesitating behind her. Mostly, she was relieved... She wouldn't let him apologize for this.

“Itachi, promise me that...” her husband spoke on her right, but she refused to look over at him, to reach out for him, in their last moments on Earth. “...You'll take care of Sasuke.” She knew, even before he agreed, that he would do whatever it took to look after his little brother, and that was a singularly reassuring thought.

“Don't hesitate,” her husband continued, “It's the path you chose. Our pain will only last an instant, unlike yours.” The rattling of their son's sword in his trembling hand was audible in the piercing silence that pervaded the night. That sword, that was meant for them... She watched in fascination as the metal edge refracted the moonlight on the floor between them. The sword the village had ordered turned against them for their sins. She wanted to speak, to urge him on, to--

“The way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you.” The leader of the Uchiha spoke again, and his wife listened in conditioned silence. Despite the natural fear that crawled up her neck, she was filled with a number of emotions that remained cleared from her face. She was glad that her husband was being the father he needed to be, for once. For their son, who had faced the pressures of the family in ways they were not unfamiliar with, who had bent but not broken under the strain on his character, who would follow through for the cause he chose. He was an admirable shinobi, and though he might have undermined it, he brought value to the Uchiha name. Her kind son, who hesitated to hunt for food as a boy, who regarded others with considerable compassion. Her fists closed in her lap at the gentle _pip, pip,_ of his tears on the hardwood floor. Was it alright for a mother not to hold her crying child?

“You really are gentle.”

At last, it would be over.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“A-Are you sure?”

The Sandaime Hokage smiled warmly at the Uchiha girl, “Yes, Mikoto, it's all arranged already. I've received a number of commendation letters regarding your last mission and the council agrees you're ready.” Hiruzen Sarutobi told her.

“Then I'm really a jounin?!” Mikoto could hardly believe her ears right now; her whole life had lead up to this moment and here she stood, fulfilling her largest dream. Of course, her family expected her to do great things to honor their name but this had been personal, this...

Hiruzen watched the young woman's beaming expression slowly slide off her face. He might have been worried, but he knew the Uchihas had a thing about expressing emotion so he wrote it off. She seemed happy enough about the news so he figured she accepted the promotion and was prepared to step up and fulfill her new role.

“Go home and tell your family. Celebrate with them and recuperate. I'll summon you again in two weeks to discuss the next steps.”

Mikoto nodded, not really listening any more. Tell her family... She guessed she managed to murmur something polite before escaping the office. As soon as she was out, the Uchiha girl sighed, not excited about the news anymore. Yes, she wanted to be a jounin, but she could already predict her parents' reactions. She had worked really hard for this, part of her argued as she fingered a faint scar on her elbow. That didn't mean they would share her enthusiasm.

In fact, she was so busy mulling it over that she walked right into her house with the award still in her hand. Her parents were both sitting quietly at the kitchen table and looked up sharply when she entered.

“What did Sandaime summon you for?” her mother demanded, scrutinizing the scroll Mikoto was carrying. Mikoto carefully controlled her expression so none of her exasperation would show; she had barely been released from the hospital for check-up after a mission when she was summoned, and hadn't even returned home yet. But of course her parents knew about it.

She knelt down at the table with them, unrolling the scroll so they could read it together. It was a standard congratulations, except that her name was written on it and it was stamped with the Hokage's personal seal. Her parents examined it with an almost animalistic look in their eyes, though it quickly gave way to calculation.

“It's time for you to retire, Mikoto.”

“What?” She gasped; she had been expecting a lecture on her well-being and future, nothing this extreme. She had just been promoted!

“Being a jounin is extremely dangerous. You won't have time to help the family, and you don't need to be saddled with your own genin squad. You've done well by being promoted, now you need to continue bringing pride to the clan. We'll speak to Fugaku's parents tomorrow about the next steps.”

Her frustration was strong enough that she couldn't prevent herself from scowling down at the table. Even when she looked beseechingly at her father, who had remained silent all this time, his eyes held no sympathy for her. Was she really so impotent that she couldn't speak against her parents? Everyone kept mentioning the 'next steps'; at least Sandaime had implied she would be included in that conversation, unlike her parents who had no such intentions. Was she alright with retiring like her parents wanted? Not really. She was still young! She wanted to be a great shinobi, she wanted--

“What? You want to be Hokage, Mikoto?” her mother correctly interpreted her silent anger and gave a mocking laugh. “That's not a woman's job. I fantasized about that when I was younger too. Lots of girls do. Who doesn't think it would be a great honor? But it's simply not realistic.” If there was any compassion in her verdict, Mikoto couldn't hear it. “As it is I wish my parents had had me retire sooner myself. The shinobi life is hard on a woman's body. My cycles weren't regular and we struggled to have any children at all. We were lucky enough to have you, and you turned out to be a girl.”

Mikoto flinched; she was under no illusions that her parents had wanted a boy. After all, if she had been born a boy she would be inheriting the clan when she came of age. Instead, she was arranged to marry the boy who was. She looked desperately at her father again, but he only appeared acutely uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken, instead finding the wooden table freshly fascinating. _Hen-pecked old man_ , she thought vehemently.

“Leave being Hokage to the men, Mikoto.” Her mother's voice did soften a bit, but it didn't make her feel any better, “If anyone deserves to be Hokage, it's Fugaku.” There was an excessive amount of venom in her voice over the 'anyone' that went right over her head. She knew he was amazing but was he really that great? She wondered in bewilderment, _surely there were other people in the village who_ \--

Her mother caught Mikoto's arm and twisted it out, glaring at the light mark there as though it would disappear under her scrutiny. “When did you get this?” she snapped. When Mikoto didn't answer, she scowled heavily, “Never mind. I'll order some salve from the Hyuuga for you. We don't need your pretty skin messed up before your wedding.”

Mikoto yanked her arm back, clutching the scar as though it were her last source of comfort. She had earned this mark; a sign that she had fought for something and won, that she was capable of achieving goals with her own hands. If that was somehow shameful to the Uchiha clan... she knew she shouldn't finish that thought, just as she hadn't finished the thought about Fugaku being Hokage.

“I'm tired from my mission,” she announced, standing from the table, “I'll go take the first bath.” She was out of there before her mother could react.

Mikoto dutifully dried and brushed her long hair when she was done, pulling on a fresh pair of pajamas. Once she was ready for bed, she was surprised to find a mouse squirm its way under her door and scurry around her room. Excited, the jounin dove for her nightstand and dug out a bag of bread crumbs where she dropped them on the floor. The small creature stopped its mission and hurried to the crumbs, nibbling with gusto. The Uchiha girl smiled at the animal, quickly changing back into something warm for the night and tucking the bread crumbs in a pocket. The mouse, finished with the food she had provided looked up at her expectantly, and she coaxed him into her hand so she could tuck him into a fold of her shirt. When he sniffed her fingers without protesting, she knew he was definitely a summon, and she carefully eased the sash of her window open with her free hand so she could sneak out.

Mikoto walked along the docks, looking out at the calm water in the evening light. The mouse calmly nibbled away at the crumbs she continued to provide him in her shirt and she fought to keep a smile from her face as she finally spotted the lone figure sitting out at the water, waiting. She hurried forward and let the mouse down, both racing along the dock to his side, though she slowed at the last moment and tried to appear casual about sitting next to him.

“Fugaku,” she said, somehow keeping the giddiness out of her voice, but not out of her chest and stomach.

He looked up and smiled, holding his hand out to the mouse who climbed in his lap. “Mikoto,” he answered, holding the _katsu_ seal to release the animal summon.

“I knew it was you,” she breathed, looking at the water to prevent herself from doing anything embarrassing. She felt silly anyway; the mouse summon was always his sign for them to meet at the docks. Fortunately he was still smiling and didn't patronize her.

“How was your mission?” he asked, shifting slightly so that he faced her. She blushed and looked at his reflection; he was looking intently at her, though she was too embarrassed to meet his gaze.

“It was good,” she said noncommittally, trying not to let her happiness be ruined by the conversation with her family. He seemed to notice the hesitation and prodded her with an “And?”. Mikoto took a deep breath, and exhaled in a rush, “And I was promoted to jounin!” They beamed at each other for a moment before she looked away again shyly.

“That's great, Mikoto, you're a fantastic shinobi!” Fugaku praised her, and he seemed to be thinking deeply about something before he reached over and took her hand. She jumped, but managed not to pull away, timidly making eye contact with her betrothed. “Mikoto...” There was an intensity in his voice that made her nervous and excited all at once. She couldn't even answer him. “Let's get married, Mikoto.”

She was pretty sure her heart lurched into her mouth with his declaration. As soon as it stopped hammering like a fish out of water and her head cleared a little, she had the sense to be slightly confused. “I thought we already were?” she asked, feeling like she had missed something important.

“I mean, let's really get married. Not just because it's arranged or our parents say we should. Let's spend the rest of our lives together as man and wife because we want to.”

Mikoto's throat closed up and she blinked at him several times before she was able to trust her voice, “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” a giggle burst out of her and Fugaku chuckled back, squeezing her hand. She turned again and blinked at their reflections, tapping her toes on the water surface to break it with ripples. This was something she wanted to remember for a very long time. How many women talked about how romantic they wanted their proposals to be? This was so much better for her than any well-planned day. He really meant it. And he knew that he didn't need to sweep her off her feet to make her feel important and special to him.

When the ripples finally settled, she saw him looking at her still and she indirectly examined the features of the man next to her. She remembered back to academy when she had first developed her helpless crush at the same time as the other girls. So many of them competed over who would catch his attention and boasted that they would be the one to marry him, though she had never participated. Had she somehow known then that she would be the one to win? Not really, she had just been too shy to think she stood a chance. He was so cool and she was... a girl.

When she had come home from a mission when she was 14 to see both their parents there and Fugaku sitting on her living room floor, she thought she was going to burst. Sure they were cousins, but why was he in her house? They had never visited directly before. She remembered her panic when they had sat her down and told her the decision had been made for her and Fugaku to marry; that she was an excellent shinobi and would make a suitable wife. She hadn't asked for this! Sure her heart still raced around him but did that mean she wanted to _marry_ him? Not really... She would much rather have a choice...

These memories made her smile as she squeezed his hand back. Who could have predicted that they would have grown closer over the years? That they would both find solace from the pressures of the clan in each other? That they might find something dangerously close to love? Mikoto turned from the reflection and looked at him, still looking at her intensely with eyes as black as her own. This man always seemed to know what she needed to hear, and here it was. The choice to marry who she wanted. She let the passion of her conviction shine through her eyes. Did she choose to marry Fugaku now because she wanted to? _Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't rated this yet because I have no idea how graphic it will get. Honestly, if any of you guys want to read any FugakuxMikoto lemons, let me know because I don't 100% intend to include them as of yet. (We'll see.) I love smut but I often get embarrassed while writing out the intimate nature of it. Especially of this couple, since there are a lot of facets to the pairing that I'm going to explore. Definitely leave comments and we'll see... but you guys can already predict that they have sex since they have TWO KIDS together.
> 
> Anyway I'll definitely be posting a second chapter after this, deliberately longer than this one, whether anyone comments or not. But how far I go from there/where will depend on feedback from then on. I might also include some detailed missions if the majority of you are comfortable with the violence. Either way I'll warn you and/or adjust the ratings so the more squeamish readers can avoid it.
> 
> I look forward to working with you.


End file.
